


En el tiempo que tengo

by Anemik85



Category: Supernatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemik85/pseuds/Anemik85
Summary: Desvarios de un fin de semana de hospital





	En el tiempo que tengo

Sam despertó sobresaltado, algo en la habitación había cambiado, lo cual no era bueno. Se supone que el bunker era el lugar mas seguro del mundo, nada que ellos no permitieran entrar podía traspasar las barreras. Pero había algo, algo en el bunker, algo en el pasillo, algo en su habitación... o alguien.

Tomó el arma que dejaba bajo la almohada, a petición de Dean, y con sigilo se dio media vuelta, levantándose despacio, intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del lugar, escaneo la habitación de pared a pared, incluso miró fijamente el techo, lo cual nunca había sido algo bueno, pero nada.

Pensó que solo lo había imaginado, los últimos días las cosas entre el y su hermano estaban siendo ... ¿incomodas?, ¿extrañas?, a quien quería mentir, no hacían mas que pelear por tonterías, nada de lo que Dean hacía le parecía bien. Desde que tuvo la brillante idea de permitirle a Caín pasarle esa maldita marca algo se había roto entre ellos, algo estaba realmente mal en su relación.

Con un suspiro pesado se dejó caer contra la cama intentando volver a conciliar el sueño. 

\- El tiene razón, todo lo que ha hecho a sido por tí, para mantenerte a salvo.

De la nada una voz infantil le habló. Sam brincó de la cama con el arma en la mano apuntando hacia la esquina de donde parecia provenir dicha voz.

\- ¿Quien eres? ¿como entraste aquí?  
\- ¿No me reconoces?, vaya cazador estas hecho, o debo decir, vaya cazador estoy hecho

Una figura menuda y tierna salió de la oscuridad, revelándose ante Sam quien no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Era una versión mucho mas joven de si mismo, cuando aún era inocente acerca de las cosas que asechaban en la oscuridad, que creía que su hermano mayor era un super héroe y podía contra todo lo que se le atravesara y que su padre los amaba sin importar que.

\- ¿Como ... quien ... No eres real. ¡Que clase de monstruo eres!  
\- ¿Monstruo? No Samuel, no soy un monstruo, soy solamente yo. ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿La cacería después de enterarnos lo que realmente hacia papá? ¿La tienda de antigüedades?

Sam se remontó a su tierna infancia, cuando descubrió las cosas que asechaban en la oscuridad, cuando supo que en cualquier momento podria perder a su hermano o a su padre por una de esas cosas.

\- ¿La habitación de atrás de la tienda de antigüedades te trajo hasta aquí? ¿Esto es lo que mas deseabas?  
\- ¡No! Tonto

Dijo con un mueca infantil el mas joven

\- Yo deseaba ver a la persona que mas amo, que siempre voy a amar. Yo deseaba ver Dean y llegué aquí, contigo, conmigo, a esta horrible vida que tu nos estas imponiendo.

El pequeño Sam esta realmente decepcionado al no ver cerca su amado hermano, pero el mayor estaba chokeado por lo dicho por el pequeño. ¿El amaba a Dean desde ese tiempo? Eso era imposible, ¿verdad?

-¿Porque esperabas ver a Dean si deseabas ver a quien amas?

La mirada que le dió el pequeño Sam lo hizo sentir realmente tonto

\- Es obvio, amamos a Dean desde siempre. El es la única razón por la que seguimos con papá aún sabiendo lo que sabemos  
\- ¿Lo amamos?

La realización vino a la mente del mayor como tormenta, todo lo que hacían el uno por el otro desde el principio, era amor, eso era obvio, pero no el amor de hermanos, era algo mucho mas fuerte, menos mortal, mas eterno. Como podía no darse cuenta.

Mientras todo esto pasaba por la cabeza del Sam mas viejo, el pequeño decidió darse una vuelta por el lugar, descubrir a donde los llevaria este viaje. Salió de la habitación y empezó a abrir puertas, vaya que el lugar era enorme!! Cuando abrió la décima puerta encontró exactamente lo que habia ido a buscar. 

Dean dormía desparramado sobre la cama, una mano debajo de la almohada, como de costumbre, pantaloncillos cortos azules, camiseta negra, de seguro de alguna banda de rock, cabello en puntas, las largas pestañas tocando sus mejillas adornadas de pecas, como le encantaba a Sammy ver sus pecas, imaginar caminos y constelaciones en esas pecas. 

Sin pensarlo si quiera se adentro en la habitación, se quitó los zapatos y se subió a la cama del mayor acurrucándose contra el costado de su amado hermano mayor. Poder verlo de cerca era increíble, ver como había crecido, lo fuerte que se había puesto, lo musculoso, aunque en altura al parecer el había ganado. Una sonrisa se formo en su carita. No lo pensó demasiado y puso su mano en el rostro pecoso haciendo que sus ojos se entreabrieran lentamente.

-¿Sammy?

La voz soñolienta de Dean salió, algo gruesa y rasposa por la hora que era y el anterior estado de su dueño. el pequeño Sam solo sonrió aun mas grande.

\- Hola Dee

Los ojos verdes se abrieron aún mas grande. 

\- ¡Que carajos!

Dean cayó sentado en el suelo de la impresión. Ese era Sammy ¿verdad? Pero no era su Sammy, era ... el tierno y dulce Sammy que el había cuidado, el que aún lo veía con cariño, el que no tenia reparos en decirle lo mucho que lo quería y demostrarlo con tiernos besos en sus mejillas, el que lo buscaba en medio de la noche porque tenia miedo de sus pesadillas.

\- ¿De donde saliste?  
\- ¿Tú no crees que soy un monstruo Dee?  
\- ¿Un monstruo? ¿De donde sacas esas cosas enano? Y contesta cuanto te pregunto algo

Dijo Dean un poco enfadado y asombrado porque no con la joven aparición.

\- Estábamos en la tienda de antigüedades Dee, me dijiste que me escondiera y llegue aquí

Por supuesto, la jodida tienda de la bruja en Tenesse, un laberinto de cuartos con hechizos que les tomó casi dos días salir sin quedar desquiciados por lo visto allí dentro.

\- ¿Porque nunca me dijiste donde fuiste? Estaba preocupado Sammy  
\- No quería que te enojaras Dean, no soy exactamente el mejor hermano en el futuro. Soy un idiota!!

Dean quería reírse por eso, pero estaba tan cansado de las peleas con su hermano que no podía refutar lo dicho por esa versión tan directa de Sam.

\- Bueno mocoso, supongo que debemos buscar como regresarte a tu época. Anda a buscar al pie grande en el que te convertirás  
\- Pero quiero quedarme un rato mas contigo Dee. Estoy seguro que papá encontrara la forma de que vuelva, ¿si?

Dean no podía negarle nada a esos ojos de cachorro, menos con esa voz tan dulce e inocente. Demonios extrañaba esa época, donde lo unico que tenía que preocuparle era que desayunarían al día siguiente.

\- Esta bien enano, supongo que tienes razón. Que quieres hacer a las ... dos de la mañana.  
\- ¿Podemos ver la tv? ¿Tienen tv aquí?  
\- Claro que si Sammy, te enseñare el lugar, supongo que mas adelante no lo recordaras así que no veo el problema.

Dean se levantó y llevó de la mano a un pequeño Sam a recorrer el bunker enseñándole todo lo que mas podía sin traumarlo mas. Cuando llegaron a la cocina encontraron al otro Sam, malhumorado.

\- ¿Se puede saber donde estabas? Esto podría causar un enorme desequilibrio en la realidad ¿te has puesto a pensar en eso? y tú, se supone que eres el adulto no crees que deberías estar intentando, no se ¿devolverlo a su época?  
\- Wow relájate, no hay nada que podamos hacer, hasta donde recuerdo cada habitación de ese lugar tenia un tiempo para devolver a la persona al lugar de donde salió así que deja de comportarte como una perra por un momento, tenemos hambre y quiero enseñarle a mi pequeño compañero lo mucho que he aprendido en estos años en el área culinaria.

Con un movimiento gracioso Dean sentó al pequeño Sam a la mesa y le fué explicando como preparar unos esponjosos panqueques con chispas de chocolate. El pequeño se veía extasiado por la atención recibida, adoraba que su hermano siguiera siendo el de siempre, el héroe sin capa, bondadoso, adorable, aunque eso no se lo diría, que el amaba y que lo amaba sin restricciones. Como pudo olvidarlo al crecer, no lo sabía pero iba a aprovechar al máximo esos momentos y guardarlos en su memoria como su mas grande tesoro.

El mayor estaba molesto, Dean hace mucho no se preocupaba así por él, no le preparaba panqueques, no le dirigía mas de dos palabras sin terminar gritándose, no lo miraba como si fuera el centro de su universo. Cuando las cosas habían cambiado tanto. Y él, él mismo ya no cuidaba de Dean, ya no le importaba si su hermano llegaba o no en las noches, si comía o no, si salia herido en sus cacerías o si Cass lo acompañaba en alguna de ellas. Como pudo dejar de lado al ser que mas amaba en el mundo ... ok eso sonaba extraño, ¿o no? porque debía ser sincero, él amaba a Dean, lo amaba de una forma extraña, posesiva, pero no podía dejar que el mayor se enterara, ya lo consideraba un fenómeno que pensaría si se lo dijera ...

Todo eso y más pasaba por su mente hasta que escucho a su versión mas joven decirlo sin miedo 

\- ¡¡¡Dean te amo!!!

Se lanzó en brazos del mayor de los Winchester y sin pensarlo dos veces dejó un tierno y casto beso sobre sus labios, desapareciendo al instante como si nunca hubiera estado allí. 

EL mayor se quedó mirando el espacio vació entre sus brazos, sintiendo aún el calor sobre sus labios que el inocente beso de su hermanito había dejado. Una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla despertandolo de su estupor. Con un carraspeo se dio media vuelta y desapareció de la cocina con rumbo indefinido. 

Sam no podía creer lo que había pasado, rememorando sus mas tiernos años recordó ese momento, pensó que había sido un sueño, que algo en el lugar lo había hecho soñar con eso. Un lugar enorme y extraño donde pasó un par de horas con su amado hermano mayor, quien se veía realmente bien, alto, musculosos, noble y sonriendole como si no hubiera mañana. No había sido un sueño, fué real y él lo había dejado en el olvido.

Sam salió a buscar a Dean por todo el bunker. Después de lo que le parecieron horas lo encontró en uno de los salones de archivo, sentado en el suelo con una botella de escoces a la mitad y una de sus primeras fotos juntos.

\- Hey Sam  
\- Dean, lo siento, había olvidado lo que pasó en la casa de Tenesse  
\- No hay problema, probablemente fuera lo mejor, no es como si necesitaras ayuda para saber que nuestro futuro iba a ser una mierda  
\- Pero no lo es Dean  
\- Si, si, si Sam, lo que digas  
\- ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste esta noche con mi versión mas joven?  
\- No, eras un niño pequeño, necesitabas seguridad, saber o por lo menos creer que todo estaría bien, aunque no fuese realidad  
\- ¿Te molestó lo que dije?

Una sonrisa de medio lado se instaló en la cara de Dean

\- No, como dije eras un niño, no sabías la porquería de persona que era tu hermano, eras tan inocente Sammy

Los ojos de Sam se sentían vidriosos, porque su hermano creia que el pensaba tan mal de él

\- Dean yo no creo eso de ti  
\- No tienes que explicarlo Sam, lo veo en tus ojos desde que cumpliste doce, me convertí en tu enemigo, en el lastre que te mantenía atado a un mundo que no querías, por eso te fuiste, por eso me odiaste cuando regrese, por eso me culpas por la muerte de Jess, por arrastrarte a esto otra vez. Debí seguir solo, tu estarías bien, tendrías todo lo que deseabas y más.  
\- No Dean, lo que deseaba no era Stanford, no era Jess, aunque la ame mucho, no era una vida normal ... eras tú

La mirada de Dean se clavó en la de Sam

\- Sabes Sam, si quieres vengarte solo tira del gatillo enano, no necesitas mentir  
-No miento Dean, siempre has sido todo lo que deseo, mi hermano, mi amigo, mi compañero, mi ... te amo Dean

Sam no podía seguir allí parado viendo la incredulidad en la mirada de Dean. Le estaba abriendo su corazón y el maldito idiota creía que se estaba burlando o que era en venganza por alguna cosa hecha en el pasado. En dos pasos quedó frente a Dean, se arrodilló y tomó su cara entre sus manos

\- Te amo Dean, ese día cuando entre en esa habitación una voz me dijo que me llevaría con la persona que mas amaba, que solo tenía que desearlo y llegue aquí, contigo. Verte en ese momento fué lo mejor que me pasó en mucho tiempo, porque supe que seguiríamos juntos, que estarías a mi lado sin importar nada, que seriamos tu y yo contra el mundo. Esas dos horas juntos me hicieron dar cuenta lo mucho que te amaba y que no era el simple amor de hermanos cuando te dí ese beso. Cuando desperté en el motel creí que era un sueño, porque la mirada que me dirigiste era igual y no podía ser cierto, no podías amarme tanto.

Sam se acerco aún mas al rostro de su hermano sin importar lo que ocurriera después. El beso inició dulce, tierno, igual que el de hace tantos años. Luego los labios de Dean se separaron un poco y Sam aprovechó para colar su lengua entre ellos y al fin después de tanto negarselo disfrutar de ese dulce sabor, aunque un poco amargo por el licor ya ingerido. Un suspiro brotó de su pecho y las manos de su hermano se aferraron a sus brazos como garras. 

Los ojos verdes de Dean se fijaron en los multicolores de Sam, el anhelo tan bien escondido en su herido corazón salió a flote. Sam volvió a atacar los labios de su hermano con un deseo desmedido, sus manos bajaron de su rostro por sus hombros, sus brazos, y se cerraron en torno a su cintura elevándolo sobre sus propias piernas hasta dejarlo sentado sobre ellas. Los brazos de Dean subieron hasta el cuello de Sam buscando estabilidad ante tanto movimiento, el licor empezaba a hacer estragos con su equilibrio interno y no quería arruinar las cosas llegado este punto. 

La manos de Sam se dirigieron al borde de la camiseta de Dean y la jalaron fuera de su cuerpo, decidido a tener todo de Dean en ese momento pegó sus labios a su cuello dejando una notoria marca posesiva. Sam no quería parar, pero tampoco quería que las cosas ocurrieran en el frío suelo de el archivo, levanto a Dean a pulso y lo hizo rodear sus caderas con sus piernas mientras seguía besándolo, lo llevó a su propia habitación donde lo dejo caer sobre la cama mientras el mismo se quitaba la ropa que llevaba para dormir.

Dean respiraba con esfuerzo, no sabía si estaba bien lo que estaba pasando pero al demonio ya no importaba, la marca lo estaba llevando al carajo y quizás no tendría otra oportunidad de demostrarle a Sam lo mucho que haría por su amor, por mantenerlo a salvo. 

Sam se sentó a horcadas sobre su hermano y dejo que la pasión que lo ahogaba se desbordara, besos vagaban por la piel del otro, manos recorriendo caminos que siempre fueron suyos. Pero Sam quería mas, quería todo de Dean, quería sentir que Dean era suyo sin importar con quien hubiera estado, que su cuerpo, su alma todo de el le pertenecía.

-Dean, te necesito, por favor, solo quiero ser tuyo, esta noche, de ahora en adelante solo tu y yo

Dean no se hizo rogar, los hizo rodar sobre la cama y con un experiencia que solo dan los años hizo exacto lo que le pidió su hermano. Esa madrugada no salieron de la cama, había pasado demasiado tiempo alejados era momento de recuperarlo.

Cuando abrió los ojos no tenia idea de la hora que era, se giró para tomar su celular y sonrió tontamente con la punzada de dolor. Las cuatro de la tarde, demasiado ejercicio para una mañana. Las sabanas a su lado estaban frías ya, lo que supuso que su hermano estaba haciendo algo de comer. Con cuidado se levantó y se dirigió a las duchas. Cuando llegó a la cocina no había ningún ruido, llamó a su hermano en voz alta quizás se cruzaron por el camino, pero nada. Sam ya estaba preocupado. Tomó su celular para marcarle cuando vio que tenia un mensaje voz.

\- Hey Sammy. No pienses mal enano, lo de anoche fué lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida. Pude liberarme del nudo que llevaba desde hace mucho. Te amo Sam y esto debo hacerlo solo, acabar con Abadon no fué el final de todo. La marca necesita algo más, más sangre, más muertes, no se. Solo se que al igual que Caín no puedo permitirme hacerte daño así que he decidido acabar con el bastardo de Metratón y así quizás la marca se vaya también. Te veré del otro lado Sam, nuestro cielo es uno solo, recuerdalo.

Sam lloró como un niño. Tenía que encontrar a Dean, detenerlo antes de que algo peor ocurriera. Si su hermano se iba no lo haría solo, sin Dean no había razón para Sam de continuar, se irían juntos.


End file.
